Large rubber rolls are conventionally used in industrial plant equipment for directing the path of travelling webs of paper, for inking other rolls, and the like. When the rolls need resurfacing the established practice has been to remove them for resurfacing elsewhere, with consequent delay and expense. Furthermore, when a roll is reground elsewhere it may be rotated about a slightly different axis and hence its new outer surface may not be accurately concentric with its axis of rotation in the equipment in which it is to be used.